FusionFall: 300
FusionFall: 300, is the third expansion pack released after FusionFall: Infinity War. It is based on the history film 300, as well as parodies of it. It was released at the beginning of autumn. It involved the player helping defend Greece against invading Fusions. Story Beginning Cutscene: At Athens, Greece, Fusion Dexter arrives at a meeting between the ambassadors of Greece and the United States. He demands that the Greeks give 'earth and water' as a token of submission to Lord Fuse, all the while showing disrespect to the officials present. Enraged at the Fusion's actions, the Greek ambassador kicks Fusion Dexter down a well, and tells him that he can find some earth and water there. He then proceeds to kick the Fusion monsters down the well despite a corrupt official advising that the Fusion's guards are now needed to convey the message. The player meets Finn who was touring in Greece, who tells them that they need to go back to the USA to tell the others since he saw the news about what happened in Athens. Once back, Finn goes to City Peninsula, while the player meets the Eds at Peach Creek Commons. Eddy gets the player to kills some Dire Hydras to get some cream to bribe the Kanker Sister to leave them alone. Then, the player goes to give the Kanker Sisters cream, with them telling him to check if the Book of Prophecy is safe. The player heads off to City Peninsula. At the Museum there, the player reads the Book of Prophecy, which states that Greece will wither and die, like an acacia tree in a toxic land, unless a hero saves it. Meanwhile, the ambassador of the United States meets with Nick Fury, Finn, Jake the Dog, and a few other leaders, and tells them that the Fusion aliens want to take over Greece. Finn says that he knows the player and offers to meet him to convince him to help defend the nation. The player arrives at City Point and meets Finn, who explains the situation, and tells them to meet at the Watchtower. When the player reaches the Watchtower, there are already Providence Helicarriers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers there, with 300 agents, in total to assist the Greek army. When the player reaches Greece, he is given a mission to head to Thermopylae and defeat the Meteoric Sentries scouting the area. Ben Tennyson and Nick meets a dwarf who tells them about a super secret goat path that Fuse's army could use to outflank the agents. He wants to help defeat the Fusions, but as he can't even use a gun correctly, Nick Fury denies him membership in the reinforcement army. The dwarf, angered, throws himself off a nearby cliff. The Captain of the Greek army arrives at Thermopylae to meet the player. The player and some Greek soldiers soon face off with Fusion Samurai Jack and his Talon Titan and Tar Titan army, and beats them in a dance contest minigame (To the rock band Bastille's Icarus) and drives them off the same cliff that the dwarf threw himself from. Lord Fuse arrives and impressed with the player's dancing skills, attempts to bribe him with "infinite power" and the position of a High General in his army. The player refuses, and the Greeks face the Fusions in a "Yo Momma" fight. The Greeks win, but while Lord Fuse retreats, he throws an energy bomb that explodes and hurls the player off to the Vale of Tempe. The dwarf, having survived the fall, decides to betray the Greeks, and tell Lord Fuse, who was retreating to his Mobile Terrafuser, the location of the secret goat path, in exchange for "infinite power" and the position of a High General in his army. Fuse, getting the means to secure victory, hurls the dwarf away, and goes back to Thermopylae to ensure the defeat of the Greeks and their reinforcements. The player, finding himself at the Vale of Tempe, and is told by Finn through Nanocom that there is a ruined temple holding weapons that will turn the tide of battle. The player investigates around the area, only to find the Ice King, who is vacationing there. He points the player to the temple ruins, saying that there's nothing interesting there or maybe...something. The player goes to the ruins, defeats the Cyberuses there and obtains the Chronometer and the staff, Chronos. The player then goes to Thermopylae and helps the Greek army, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Providence agents defeat Fuse's Woolly Behemoth army. However, Ben's legs get injured in the fight, and he has to go home to tell the other heroes about what happened so far. Back in Athens, the traitorous official is confronted by Nick Fury, the USA ambassador, the Greek ambassador, and Dexter, since he is the one in charge of deciding if reinforcements are needed. The player is called to Athens by Nick Fury, who says that something's fishy going on with the villain. After the player arrives, the Greek ambassador give a speech about how the power of friendship will overcome all obstacles, with Finn and Jake, who had just arrived, pointing out the speech's similarities with those given by anime heroes. The traitorous official betrays his nation publicly, shocking everyone, and the player has to fight him. After the fight, the corrupt official is revealed to have the Mark of Fuse on him. With his deceit revealed, the Greek officials support the Greek ambassador. At Thermopylae, the battle between the army of Greece and Fusions is heating up, with casualties on both sides. The Captain avenges one of his fallen comrades by injecting Fusion Finn with rat poison, destroying him, before being struck down by Fuse. The player pursues Fuse and his army in the vein of Grand Theft Auto and Mad Max, down to having a chase scene down the canyons, like the Scooby-Dooby doors sequence. With cameos from most of the CN characters so far, as well as characters from other properties. Fuse them boards his mobile Terrafuser, flies to the KND Moonbase, and steals the Tesseract, using it to merge with a ruined car to become Fusetron. He shows off the power to show cat videos, and the news report on the Fusion invasion of Greece. Dexter expresses his frustration that Fuse didn’t learn everything from the events of FusionFall: Infinity War. Finn tells the player that he believes in him, and the player fights Fusetron. The player defeats Fusetron, with the massive creature turning back into Lord Fuse and falling on his own army. The player finishes him off. The Greek armies drive off the Fusions, and their nation is saved. The player is invited to Athens to receive a special award from the Greek ambassador. The ending has Ben, having recovered from his injury leading some SACT Agents to finish off any remaining Fusions in Greece.Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Video Games Category:A to Z